Somebody That I Used To Know
by MargotFlower
Summary: Scorpius se ballade dans le Londres nocturne, seul et triste. Son mal être l'empêche de vivre. Il fera une rencontre assez spéciale ce soir là, qui changera tout. Mais quand les sentiments s'en mêlent tout peut basculer


Minuit et demi. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'heure pour se promener dans les rues de Londres. Il faisait froid cette nuit-là. La neige recouvrait les trottoirs. La Lune se reflétait doucement sur la Tamise. Un jeune homme marchait lentement à travers la ville, ne savant pas vraiment où aller. Il marchait pour se vider la tête, pour être tranquille. Il s'emmitoufla encore plus dans son écharpe et remis en place ses mèches blondes dans son bonnet puis mis ses mains dans ses poches. Le froid n'épargnait pas ce soir-là. Il leva la tête et fixa le ciel de ses yeux gris. De grands yeux gris, malicieux et rieurs. Mais ce soir-là ils étaient juste vides, tristes.

Il était à présent dans un quartier peu sûr de Londres mais il s'en moquait. Il passa par une petite ruelle mais se stoppa rapidement, pétrifié par le spectacle qu'il venait de voir.

Deux personnes étaient en train de coucher ensembles. Enfin la fille qui semblait plutôt jeune n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier beaucoup mais elle ne disait rien. Elle était complétement écrasée contre le mur et poussait des gémissements mais pas vraiment de plaisir. L'homme pesait de tout son poids sur elle et grognait de plaisir. Il était rouge et en sueur. Il semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Il était répugnant. Le blond n'arrivait pourtant pas à retirer son regard d'eux. Il se cacha dans un coin et attendit, le souffle court. Quand ils eurent terminés, le jeune homme les vit discuter. Enfin plutôt crier. L'homme frappa la jeune fille au visage en lui balançant des billets. Sous le choc elle tomba par terre, dos au mur. L'homme partit d'un pas vif et le blond s'approcha alors rapidement de la jeune femme qui ne le vit pas arriver. Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et mis une main sur son épaule. Elle le regarda en sursautant et se dégagea. Ils s'observèrent un moment.

Les yeux gris du jeune homme croisèrent alors deux prunelles bleues azur. Magnifiques, fascinantes. Il n'avait pas envie de rompre le contact avec elles.

« Euh je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu comptes le faire encore longtemps ? »

La question fusa sèchement. Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et rougit. Il observa encore un peu la jeune fille avant de répondre. Elle devait avoir à peu près 19 ans. Elle avait la peau très blanche et était habillée de façon vulgaire. Le tissu ne couvrait presque pas sa peau. Elle devait mourir de froid. Ses longs cheveux étaient en bataille et formaient un tas de boucles toutes plus rousses les unes que les autres. Un roux flamboyant. Il la trouvait terriblement belle. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour penser à ça.

« Excuse-moi. Je…Je l'ai vu te frapper alors je suis venu pour voir si ça allait. Tu…as l'air mal en point. » répondit le jeune en bafouillant.

« Ah ouais et c'est pour ça que tu es planqué derrière le mur depuis tout à l'heure ? Ouais je t'ai vu. Ca va ça t'a bien plus ? » répliqua la rousse.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus où se mettre. Il essaya de se justifier en bafouillant quelques phrases. La jeune fille haussa les sourcils. Il n'était pas comme les autres ce mec, pensa-t-elle. Le blond n'arrivait plus à parler, mort de honte. La fille soupira en l'observant.

« Bon si tu veux faire la même chose je veux bien accepter. Mais tu seras le dernier pour ce soir. Je suis crevée moi. Bien sûr tu donnes les sous avant pas comme l'autre connard. »

Il se figea, totalement stupéfait.

« Qu…quoi ? » articula-t-il difficilement

Elle le regarda en soufflant plus fort.

« Bah quoi tu n'es pas là pour ça ? »

« Mais pas du tout ! Ça ne va pas ! »

Ils se regardèrent alors sans parler quelques instants. La gêne s'était installée et remplissait l'atmosphère. Il déglutit en voyant le regard perçant de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et s'aperçut qu'elle avait la lèvre fendue. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le pressa doucement contre la bouche de la rousse. Elle gémit mais se laissa faire. Elle observait le blond. Ses gestes étaient lents et doux. Cela la déstabilisa. Il le remarqua et cela l'intrigua un peu mais il ne le montra pas. Il s'arrêta alors, se releva et tendit sa main à la jeune fille qui l'accepta en hésitant un peu. Il l'aida à se redresser. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme brisa timidement le silence qui régnait depuis trop longtemps.

« Euh au fait je m'appelle Scorpius. Et toi ? »

La rousse le toisait encore. Cela mettait vraiment mal à l'aise Scorpius.

« Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire ? De toute façon on ne va jamais se revoir »

La réplique cinglante frappa de plein fouet Scorpius.

« Bon maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas je vais essayer de me trouver un endroit tranquille pour dormir c'est que ça fatigue de baiser toute la journée. Mais bon il faut bien se nourrir quitte à faire la pute. Allez salut » lança-t-elle de nouveau.

Et elle s'en alla laissant derrière lui un Scorpius déconcerté. Mais quand la rousse tourna à l'angle, il se ressaisit et couru après elle et lui attrapa alors le poignet et la jeune fille se retourna rapidement, surprise.

« Mais tu fous quoi ? Lâche-moi bordel ! »

Elle était encore plus belle quand elle s'énervait. Sa bouche était pincée et ses yeux bleus durs. Le blond se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça dans la rue. C'est de la folie. Tu peux venir chez moi pour la nuit au moins. » dit-il gentiment

La rousse le regarda d'un air méprisant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Je m'en sors très bien toute seule. »

« Ah oui c'est pour ça que tu es couverte de bleus et que tu sembles morte de fatigue »

Elle le fusilla du regard et retira son bras de la main de Scorpius violemment. Ce dernier s'en voulu tout de suite.

« T'es qui pour me juger ? Tu ne me connais même pas ! » cria-t-elle au beau milieu de la rue déserte.

« Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Mais s'il te plait suis-moi juste pour ce soir. Ce n'est pas de la pitié je t'assure. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser là en sachant que tu n'es pas en sécurité. S'il-te-plaît ne m'oblige pas à t'emmener de force. Je le ferai de toute façon. »

La phrase de Scorpius laissa la jeune fille abasourdie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Elle lui lança alors un regard méfiant et Scorpius comprit tout de suite sa pensée.

« Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas je ne tenterai rien je le jure » dit-il en levant les bras, gêné mais sincère.

La rousse observa le jeune homme. Elle le trouvait plutôt attirant. Après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre. Au moins elle ne dormirait pas dans la rue, avec ce froid. Elle accepta alors d'un hochement de tête et se mit à suivre Scorpius. Personne ne parlait. Ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard près de l'immeuble de ce dernier. C'était un bâtiment plutôt simple, grand et blanc, situé près d'un parc, dans un quartier modeste mais sécurisé. Ils grimpèrent jusqu'au troisième étage et pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. La jeune fille le trouvait plutôt spacieux et il semblait confortable. Le blond expliqua à la jeune fille qu'il avait des colocataires mais qu'ils n'étaient pas présents en ce moment. Il lui montra alors sa chambre, lui donna de quoi manger, des vêtements propres et lui montra la salle de bain. Celle-ci le remercia gentiment. Elle se retourna lentement vers Scorpius avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain et lui lança un regard sympathique pour la première fois.

« J'ai oublié de te dire. Je m'appelle Rose »

Elle sourit à Scorpius et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Le blond alla dans sa chambre. Il se jeta dans son lit et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque. Rose… Un prénom aussi fascinant que sa propriétaire.

Le lendemain matin Scorpius se leva difficilement. Il alla dans la salle de bain et se regarda un moment dans le miroir. Il avait des cernes très creusées. Sa peau était d'une blancheur inhabituelle. Il avait maigrit ces derniers mois. Il soupira et fila sous la douche puis s'habilla ensuite et alla faire le petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim mais la jeune fille elle aurait sûrement envie de manger dès son réveil. Le blond s'activa donc et prépara toutes sortes de mets. Plus tard il entendit le bruit d'un porte s'ouvrir et vu arriver Rose dans le salon. Elle avait encore le visage endormi et se frottait les yeux doucement. Elle était craquante comme ça, ressemblant à une enfant. Elle ne portait qu'un long tee-shirt noir qui dévoilait ses jambes. Scorpius la contempla un instant. Il la trouvait vraiment séduisante, elle dégageait une sensualité étonnante. Rose s'approcha doucement de lui et sourit à la vue des plats. Scorpius lui remplit alors une assiette et lui servit du jus d' le remercia et lui sourit sincèrement. Ils mangèrent tranquillement. La rousse alla ensuite se doucher et rejoignit Scorpius dans sa chambre. Elle voulut partir mais il l'en empêcha alors ils passèrent la journée à regardait des films, côte à côte.

Le soir arriva rapidement et les langues se délièrent peu à peu. Scorpius apprit alors que la jeune fille devait se prostituer pour survivre. Son père était mort quand elle avait quatre ans et sa mère avait disparu quatorze ans plus tard, laissant derrière elle deux enfants. Rose avait en effet était séparée de son frère qui était allé vivre chez son oncle mais la jeune fille n'avait pas souhaité s'y rendre aussi, trop accablée par la mort de ses parents. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelle ni de son frère, ni de sa famille, ne voulant pas souffrir encore plus, elle avait coupé les ponts. Elle avait donc galéré et avait dû céder à cette pratique dégradante qu'était la prostitution. Elle ne se plaignait pas, racontant son histoire, se libérant petit à petit. Durant son récit Scorpius avait pris sa main et avait entrelacé leurs doigts délicatement. Rose n'avait rien dit et avait continué de parler. Longtemps, très longtemps. Puis ils s'étaient endormis, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Leurs respirations se mêlaient doucement.

Ils passèrent la semaine ensembles. Scorpius ne voulait pas laisser partir la jeune fille et celle-ci ne put protester longtemps. Scorpius lui fit découvrir le quartier où il habitait. Ils passaient la journée dans les rues de Londres, dégustant des glaces et des granités. Il refusait catégoriquement l'argent de la jeune fille. Ils discutaient de longues heures, allaient au cinéma et se gavaient de pop-corn en riant. Oui Scorpius riait à nouveau. Malgré la vie sombre de Rose celle-ci ne se laissait pas abattre et vivait le moment présent. Elle avait remarqué l'état du blond et avait décidé de lui redonner le sourire, comme pour le remercier. Rose faisait donc des bêtises pour faire rire le blond et cela marchait. Ils prenaient des photos et regardaient le soleil se coucher doucement sur la Tamise. Parfois ils s'amusaient avec la neige, comme des enfants. Il était bien avec elle, pouvant respirer à nouveau. Ils finissaient la journée dans la chambre de ce dernier, se disputaient pour un rien et se chatouillaient à en pleurer. Ils étaient simplement heureux. Scorpius était très attiré par Rose. Ses grands yeux bleus le faisaient voyager et il aimait se plonger dedans en la serrant contre lui. Mais se taisait par peur d'être rejeter. Les sentiments ne devaient pas s'en mêler.

Ce soir-là, les colocataires de Scorpius rentraient de vacances. Ils arrivèrent au moment du repas. Les deux jeunes étaient en effet en train de cuisiner quand deux nouveaux visages apparurent dans la cuisine et furent surpris de voir une inconnue chez eux. Scorpius leur dit qu'elle était son invitée et ne leur parla pas de la prostitution. Rose lui en fut reconnaissante. Les deux colocataires s'appelaient Noëmie et Elijah. Ils étaient en couple depuis plus de deux ans et semblaient très amoureux. Rose les trouvaient très sympas et ils passèrent tous une bonne soirée. Elle découvrit qu'ils se connaissaient tous les trois depuis longtemps et étaient meilleurs amis. Ils étaient allés rendre visite à la famille de la jeune fille en Afrique. Scorpius était resté à Londres pour préparer son futur déménagement.

Il était à présent tard et le couple resta dans le salon pendant que les deux jeunes allèrent dans la chambre de Scorpius comme tous les soirs. Celui-ci avait oublié son pull dans le salon et décida d'aller le chercher, laissant Rose seule un instant. Mais il ne put y pénétrer.

En effet les deux amoureux étaient en train de s'embrasser langoureusement sur le canapé. Noëmie était à califourchon sur Elijah et celui-ci caressait les fesses de sa petite amie. Ils ne savaient pas que Scorpius était là. Ils commencèrent à se caresser. Elijah se mit sur Noëmie et l'embrassa partout. Scorpius avait chaud tout à coup. Il sentit un souffle électrisant près de son oreille.

« Je peux te faire la même chose si tu veux. Tu en meurs d'envie. »

Il se retourna brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec deux pupilles bleus familières. Rose l'observait, un sourire collé sur le visage. Le blond ne souriait pas du tout. Rose l'entraîna dans la chambre, ferma la porte et le plaqua contre le mur. Elle commença à descendre vers son entre-jambe pour déboutonner le pantalon du jeune homme mais celui-ci le stoppa directement.

« Qu'est-ce- que tu fais ? » demanda Scorpius

« Je te fais plaisir. » répliqua-t-elle

Le blond se raidit. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas que Rose lui fasse la même chose qu'avec ses clients. Il voulait plus.

« Je ne veux pas de ça. »

Elle le regarda étonné.

« Mais je peux te faire du bien. Tu sais je connais pleins de trucs. Et puis c'est moi qui offre. » dit-elle, essayant de plaisanter.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de rire. Il prit le visage de Rose entre ses mains et la fixa intensément.

« Tu n'es pas un objet Rose. Tu es une personne, dotée de sentiments, de rêves, de désirs. Je ne traiterai jamais comme tous ces connards. Jamais. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux. Si on devait faire quelque chose je veux que tu le désires aussi. Je veux que tu ressentes quelque chose et pas juste écarter les jambes pour me satisfaire. »

La rousse vacilla légèrement en entendant ces paroles. Elle répliqua faiblement.

« Mais je n'y connais rien moi aux sentiments. Je sais juste faire plaisir. »

Scorpius la regarda tendrement.

« Alors laisse-moi faire » murmura-t-il

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il emprisonna doucement les lèvres de la jeune fille, la collant à lui. Rose ne connaissait pas ça et fut surprise. C'était vraiment agréable. Scorpius fourra ses doigts dans les boucles rousses de la jeune fille. Cette dernière passa ses bras autour des hanches du jeune homme. Scorpius mordilla les lèvres roses et pleines de la rousse. Il passa la langue dessus, détruisant la barrière entre leurs lèvres. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent d'abord timidement. Elles s'entrelaçaient avec envie. Le baiser devint vite passionné. Les deux jeunes se noyaient ensembles, laissant leurs langues virevolter dans leurs bouches. Ils s'étaient agrippés fermement, se collant encore plus. Le blond rompit le baiser sous les gémissements de frustration de Rose. Celle-ci le regarda avec mécontentement. Elle était essoufflée. Scorpius passa délicatement ses mains sous le haut de Rose et le retira avec douceur. La jeune fille le regardait en se mordant la lèvre, le souffle court. Il embrassa la peau frêle de son cou, remontant ses lèvres près de sa mâchoire, suivant les lignes de sa bouche. Il repartit dans son cou et le mordilla puis passa sa langue sur les rougeurs provoquées. Rose gémissait de plaisir et avait fermé les yeux. Il se dirigea vers la poitrine de la jeune fille et dégrafa son soutient gorge délicatement. Il embrassa ses seins et lécha ses tétons très sensuellement. Il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de la jeune fille. Elle caressait les cheveux de Scorpius tout en haletant. C'était si bon. Tout son corps réclamait le jeune homme, elle tremblait sous ses caresses. Et quand elle sentit son visage près de son intimité, elle rougit et eut le souffle coupé. Louis enleva le short de la rousse et caressa son sexe sur le tissu. Rose gémissait de plus en plus fort, elle était impatiente. Scorpius déposa quelques baisers sur celui-ci. Il abaissa ensuite la culotte et caressa doucement son clitoris. Il embrassa le sexe de Rose. Elle criait presque. Elle bougeait ses hanches de façon désordonnée, foudroyé par le plaisir. Elle releva le visage du blond, poussa son corps sur le lit et commença à le déshabiller. Mais dès que son corps fut nu, Scorpius attrapa les mains de Rose et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle le regarda étonnée. Le blond détourna le regard.

« Je…Tu ne peux pas Rose. Je ne suis pas visible. »

Elle observa doucement le corps de Scorpius, parsemé de marques, de traces et de cicatrices.

« Noëmie et Elijah me l'ont dit tout à l'heure. Je sais que tu es malade Scorpius et je m'en contre fiche. Tu peux avoir toutes les maladies du monde que cela ne me répugnerai pas. »

Il fut ému. Rose lui sourit et lui vola un baiser. Scorpius l'embrassa fiévreusement, jouant sensuellement avec sa langue avant de laisser la rousse descendre sur son corps. Elle embrassa chaque blessure de Scorpius. Celui-ci gémissait. Rose continua un moment avant d'aller titiller le sexe de Scorpius avec sa main. Le jeune homme se mit à gémir fortement. Rose se positionna au-dessus du blond. Elle regarda Scorpius et l'embrassa avidement, dévorant sa bouche. Elle s'empala ensuite lentement sur le sexe gonflé du blond. Ils laissèrent échapper un gémissement. Le blond retourna la rousse et se plaça sur elle, son sexe toujours en elle. Il ne lâcha pas Rose des yeux et fit des vas et viens extrêmement lents en elle pour la faire languir. Elle gémissait de frustration. Elle voulait plus. Elle ressentait un plaisir immense, comme jamais auparavant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle faisait vraiment l'amour. Elle regarda le blond d'un air implorant.

« S'il-te-plaît Scorpius, vas-y » susurra-t-elle au creux de son oreille, avant de mordiller son lobe.

Il déglutit et répondit aux attentes de la rousse. Il alla de plus en plus et de plus en plus profondément en elle. Rose bougeait ses hanches au même rythme que lui. Elle s'accrocha aux épaules de Scorpius, le rapprochant d'elle pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Scorpius l'entendait gémir contre son oreille. Il était encore plus excité. Ils n'étaient plus que passion, deux corps en fusion complète. Ils jouirent alors, de façon fulgurante. Ils furent pris d'un spasme incontrôlable. Scorpius se retira doucement de Rose. Il prit la rousse dans ses bras et l'embrassa, jouant doucement avec ses lèvres. Ils se fixaient. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, en sueur, bercés par leurs respirations mutuelles.

La lumière du soleil baignait dans la chambre. Scorpius se maudit de ne pas avoir fermé les rideaux hier soir. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux et mis son bras de l'autre côté du lit, voulant sentir la chaleur du corps de Rose. Seulement le lit était vide et le blond eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se redressa. Personne. La chambre était vide. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain et vit un petit mot accroché au miroir. Il le prit, son cœur battait la chamade. Il reconnut l'écriture de la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Oui il l'aimait même après un temps si court. Il parcouru le papier.

**_Scorpius_**

**_Si tu lis ce mot c'est que je suis déjà partie. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et de régler quelques affaires. Tu m'as fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre comme cela. Je dois changer, je ne veux plus être un objet. Tu m'as fait réaliser cela hier soir. J'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie avec toi. Je n'avais jamais connu ça avec quelqu'un. Je me suis sentie vivante dans tes bras. Vivante comme jamais .Mais je dois m'en aller Scorpius. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer, je suis bien trop faible pour ça. Ce n'est certainement pas de ta faute, ni celle de ta maladie. Je t'aime comme tu es. Mais j'ai peur, horriblement peur. Je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau. Je n'y survivrai pas. J'ai vécu les plus belles journées de ma vie avec toi. Tu dois vivre Socrpius, j'ai vu la tristesse, j'ai ressenti ton mal être. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux alors ne laisse rien n'y personne te faire du mal. Ne leur donne pas ce plaisir. Vis Scorpius, voyage, aime, marie toi, fais des enfants, achète toi une belle maison. Sois heureux. Je ne peux pas t'aider, je suis moi-même détruite malgré les apparences. J'ai été comme ça cette semaine pour toi. Pour voir la vie dans tes beaux yeux gris. Maintenant, je serai juste quelqu'un que tu as connu. On se reverra peut être un jour, c'est incertain. Je ne t'oublierai jamais._**

**_Prends soin de toi. Je crois que je t'aime .C'est cruel de dire ça je suis désolée. Mais le temps efface le malheur. Promets- moi de vivre._**

**_Rose._**

Scorpius relu le mot une bonne dizaine de fois. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il s'observa dans le miroir et ce qu'il vit le dégouta. Il se dégoutait. Alors de rage il balança son point dans le miroir et le brisa. Il avait la main en sang mais il s'en foutait. Il continua à frapper de plus en plus fort. Il devait oublier la douleur. Noëmie et Elijah accoururent paniqués par le bruit provoqué par le blond. Ils l'attrapèrent mais il se débattait. Ils le serrèrent plus fort et il finit par éclater en sanglots. Ils étaient par terre, sur le sol froid de la salle de bain. Scorpius hurla toute sa souffrance et sa peine contre ses meilleurs amis. La douleur le comprimait, l'étouffait, le brûlait et rien ne pouvait changer ça.

Plus loin dans une rue, une jeune femme attendait un bus. Un bus qui l'emmènerait loin d'ici. Rose regarda au loin et laissa ses pensées divaguer. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait pris la bonne décision mais il était trop tard pour reculer à présent. Elle refoula les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Le bus arriva et avant de monter dedans, Rose grava un message dans le mur. Elle était hantée par le visage de Scorpius. A la craie blanche elle grava « Maintenant, je serai juste quelqu'un que tu as connu » Elle effleura le message de ses doigts et monta dans le bus.

C'était un jour d'hiver. Il faisait froid ce jour-là. La neige était partout. Sur un mur d'une rue de Londres, un message était encore visible. Un message rempli de tristesse mais aussi d'amour. Parfois les sentiments ne pouvaient pas toujours sauver les gens. Il fallait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour se reconstruire. Parfois cela n'aboutissait jamais. La phrase était gravée dans le mur comme les sentiments dans le cœur de ses deux jeunes amoureux. Le temps ferait le reste. Les saisons défileraient et la vie reprendrait. Mais quelque part dans cette ville, dans ce pays, deux paires d'yeux reflétaient une même émotion. L'azur et le gris s'unissaient pour ne former qu'une seule et sublime couleur, d'une douleur majestueuse.


End file.
